continuacion de buenos modales
by neko-chan0423
Summary: una posible continuación yaoista de buenos modales, mi primer fic kevedd :), pasen, lean y dejen un review por favor :D


primer fanfic de esta pareja, espero les guste 0w0

* * *

-edd abre la puerta!-grito Kevin golpeando la puerta.

-k-Kevin es un malentendido, discúlpame, por favor-dijo el menor asustado arrinconado contra la pared, todo esto era por culpa de Eddy y ed.

-doble D!-grito derribando la puerta sobresaltando al chico.

-k-Kevin por favor no me lastimes-dijo cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos apartando la mirada con los ojos cerrados.

Kevin se le quedo viendo como temblaba, avanzando a él sintiéndose algo mal, bueno, después de todo sentía algo llamado "amor" por el chico, como no sentir eso cuando vez que esa persona que amas está asustado de ti, ¿desde cuándo lo está?, desde hace mucho, más bien desde que lo conoció, ¿y nazz que?, por ella no sentía nada en realidad, eran amigos, y para que nadie sospechara de que estaba enamorado de un hombre fingía estar enamorado de ella, por dios! Era lógico! Y claro ella lo sabía y fingía igual que estaba enamorada de él cuándo también sentía amor por alguien más. Suspiro mirando el techo, un poco sonrojado.

-bien!-fingió molestia apartando la cara y sintiendo sus mejillas arder.-pero cúrame esto, es tu culpa-le reprocho rogando mentalmente que lo hiciera.

-s-seguro-asintió edd algo sonrojadito mientras lo guiaba a la sala eh iba por su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Edd unto un poco de alcohol en un algodoncito y le desinfecto los rasguños que tenía Kevin en su cara, ambos con un leve rubor por la cercanía del otro y al estar solos, ambos agradeciendo al dios que les hizo ese milagro, aunque claro los milagros no son tan largos, edd termino de desinfectar todos los rasguños y de colocarle una bolsa con hielo en el ojo del de cabellos naranja lo que significaba que el aludido ya se podía marchar.

Algo que por supuesto el ojiverde no quería, pues quería más de la compañía del de gorra negra, pero no tenía escusa.

-¡Vamos Kevin piensa algo!-se gritó mentalmente sintiendo como doble D le desinfectaba su ultimo rasguño, o eso creía.

Aunque en realidad ya no tenía ninguno pero doble D fingía que aún le faltaba, solo para estar un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco, pero se detuvo para que no sospechara pues estaba tardando más que en los otros.

-puedo usar tu baño-se excusó fingiendo desinterés.

-c-claro, adelante, la segunda puerta-dijo señalando un pasillo.

Una vez ahí, Kevin trato de pensar otro motivo para estar con el, o de una vez confesarse, pero, no podía!, pero era una oportunidad de oro, sus amigos de ambos no los interrumpirían y el no quedaría en vergüenza, a parte sus pares no se encontraban, tomo aire mirándose en el espejo eh inflo el pecho con superioridad para después votar el aire de sus pulmones.

-bien campeón tu puedes-se dijo a si mismo dándose ánimos.

Salió del baño decidido pero al verlo en la sala terminando de guardar el botiquín se acobardo rápidamente, las ganas de salir corriendo se apoderaron de su mente, pero sus piernas no respondían, frunció el ceño recuperando un poco de su dignidad y avanzo al chico, nervioso pero decidido, o eso creía.

-oh Kevin-doble D se sorprendió al voltearse y ver al nombrado atrás de el.

-veraz doble tonto, ire directo al grano, y-yo …-yo te-tartamudeaba mientras sudaba frio.

Doble D lo miro confundido ladeando la cabeza aun lado con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de entender sin éxito.

Esa expresión tan adorable a los ojos del pelinaranja comenzaba a hacer que perdiera su autocontrol.

-ash-se quejó rodando la cabeza molesto con su propia actitud.

Tomo las mejillas del ojiazul y le planto un beso, uno gentil y suave que no parecía la gran cosa pero para ellos era lo contrario, un solo roce que sobresalto al de gorra negra, mas después correspondió.

-no entiendo-dijo edd al separarse.

-y te haces llamar listo-dijo Kevin alzando una ceja.

-lo que no entiendo es que porque me besaste si a ti te gusta nazz!-exclamo fingiendo molestia.

-nunca me gusto, solo somos amigos-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-no te creo-dijo cruzándose de brazos, no tenía ganas de ser su juguete y salir lastimado pues lo amaba como nunca imagino amar a alguien.

-no es mentira-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, edd supo que no mentía pues la mirada de Kevin no tenia signos de que estuviera jugando y sus ojos le aclaraba todas.

abrazando al chico -yo también te quiero-sonríe, Kevin lo aparta y le da otro beso siendo correspondido.


End file.
